


To the Depths

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Fisher Lance (Voltron), Fishing town, M/M, MerMay, Mermaids, Missing Persons, Small Towns, abandoned places, i wrote this in one sitting, mermaid keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Lance was going to prove to those stiffs in the village that there was nothing weird or spooky or wrong about the abandoned part of the town. About the too dark waters that no fisherman dared to cross. About the eyes that looked back from just below the water....





	To the Depths

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while, and figured "hey, it's merMay" and that was a good enough excuse to write it out.

_“We don’t go out past the outpost.” an old man gruffed, staring down the young man. He was new in town, asking about the seas. Asking about the abandoned section of town and the corded of section of water. Asking why sailors and mariners went the long way around and avoided breaking past the barrier. “The waters are dark, ain’t no telling whats under there.”_   
_The old man took a drag off his cigar, “Good men and women died trying to tredge those waters. Ain’t safe.”_

 

_The young man gave a lopsided smirk, “You telling me that the waters are cursed?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. He was young, naive. Probably hadn’t been in the business long._   
_“I’m telling you that those waters ain’t safe.” the older man narrowed his eyes. “We had someone just yesterday go missing.” he shook his head._

 

_“What happened?” the young man picked up his glass, taking a long drink from it._

_“Told him what I told you.” the man gruffed, others around him nodding in affirmation. “He listened, but then one day he said he was going out that way. Was gonna ‘prove it was all just hocus pocus superstition’. Was gonna come back with a massive haul of fish….”_

 

x-x-x

 

Lance sighed, stretching out his limbs as he relaxed on his boat. It was a small little thing, but it was his pride and joy. _Little Nemo_ , he’d named her. He stared up at the grey sky, the sun losing the battle with the clouds and the air felt heavy with humidity and moisture. The week had been leading up to this day, and Lance knew he probably should have waited for the storm to pass, but all that had been promised was a light rainfall. He looked out to the calm waters, slowly moving along.

 

It was when the first drops of rain fell that he slowly began to pull up his net, ready to see what goodies he’d managed to catch. The weight was… abnormal. Had he caught more than he thought he would? It was a struggle as he fought to raise the net, his little boat whining in protest. He wasn’t going to be able to raise it. Whatever he’d caught would capsize him and he wasn’t feeling up to being underwater today. With a huff he looked over to the controls and released the cable. The boat jerked, water splashing up as the net sank back down into the waters, whatever fish he’d managed to catch swimming free.

 

That was annoying. He narrowed his eyes before scrubbing his face. He’d have to go back to that village with nothing. Maybe he should have tried to convince that one man to go with him. Hunk had been sweet, claimed he got seasick easy, but Lance was certain that he’d have tagged along if he was asked. He lowered his hands, looking out into the water.

And saw something looking back at him.

 

Lance fumbled backwards, falling on his rear.  
What?  
 _What?!_

 

He moved back over to the edge of the boat, looking back into the water, only to see the water rippling as the rain fell.  
It… was nothing. Probably just a trick of the light. A bit of trash or a branch bobbed up long enough that he thought it was someone looking at him.

 

He rubbed his eyes again and groaned. Back to shore. Just go back to shore and suck it up.  
But as Lance turned to begin steering the boat back to the little village he heard it. A splash.  
A large splash.

 

He whipped his head back around and stared as pale fingers clung to the side of the boat, curling around the rails. A second set of fingers joined them and slowly, slowly, a head came into view. Black, salty and matted hair hung heavy around a pale face and large, round purple eyes peered to him, framed by thick lashes.

“Oh, shit…” he stepped forward. “Oh shit, are you alright?” he reached for the person, not sure how someone had fallen into the water, but was impressed by the luck they had that he had gone past the barrier to save them.

But as Lance reached the person, his hands brushed again skin that felt both warm and clammy. He pulled the person up and gasped when they flopped onto the deck. Literally. _Flopped._

 

The person appeared to be a man. His black hair long and falling into his face and down past his shoulders. His skin was pale, edged and decorated with flecks of red and purple. A scar was pulled across the side of his face and around a shoulder, but Lance was more distracted with what was below the man’s waist.

 

Not like that. It was a large, beautiful tail, patterned in red and purple, curling behind him as long, delicate looking fins fanned out from the sides and the tip. The man - the _merman_ slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, and looked up to Lance.

 

Lance found himself staring back, gaping in awe and wonder. He was gorgeous. He slowly moved closer, kneeling down in front of the merman and gently brushed some hair from his face. “Are.. are you okay?” he asked softly. “Are you hurt?”

 

The merman shook his head, but raised a hand to mimic Lance’s action, brushing back a stray strand of hair from the mariner’s face. He tilted his head to the side and Lance was frozen as soft fingertips slowly traced down along his cheek. Across his lips. The merman lightly pressed his fingers and Lance’s mouth slowly fell open in shock, the merman letting his fingers slide inside.

 

He tasted like salt, but before Lance could react in any way the merman’s fingers were pulled back. Lance could see a thin strand of saliva pull back with his hands. Lance then stared in wonder as the merman shimmied closer, hands coming up to grasp onto him. He held the merman, his mind buzzing. He should have brought Hunk along. Or that gutsy girl, Pidge. Or anyone.

 

The merman opened his mouth and finally spoke.  
“I found you.”

 

Lance could feel small pinpricks of nails digging into his clothes but let his head fall forward, lips brushing against the merman’s. He could feel nails drawing blood. Feel sharp teeth biting his lip but he ignored it all and allowed himself to be swept up in the kisses, the soft whining of the raven he held. He allowed himself to be swept up over the boat and back down into the dark, salty depths of the water. 

 

_Little Nemo_ floated aimlessly, the currents eventually bringing her back to the village. Engine dead and blood smeared across the deck and side of the boat all that anyone could find of Lance.

 

x-x-x

 

_“We don’t know for sure what happened to him.” the old man grumbled, “But we don’t go out that way. Ain’t safe.” the man sighed, turning to look back towards the younger man, seeing his face pale. “There’s things in the water out there. Things that ain’t right. You stay with the others and don’t go past the barrier.”_

 

x-x-x

 

 

Under water, Lance opened his eyes, finding his gaze matching deep purple hues. He smiled, reaching out to wrap his arms around his lover, the two twisting and turning, Lance’s dark blue tail curling around his mate’s. They softly pressed kisses to each other’s faces.  
“You didn’t have to be so rough with me,” Lance whispered softly. His lover only scoffed.

“You were the one who wanted to play this stupid game.” he raised an eyebrow and smiled, his teeth sharp, “Besides, you _like_ when I’m rough.” he leaned forward, nipping at Lance’s shoulder.  
Lance gave a soft trill, his arms curling around the red mer’s waist and spun him around again.

 

“That may be, Keith, but still.” He brushed his nose against his mate’s. “At least now we know that the humans definitely won’t be coming this way to bother us or our families.”

 

Keith only hummed, “Next time we play, I get to hide among the humans.” he said, staring up longingly to the blue mer. “And I bet I’ll be able to hide longer than you.”

 

Lance only laughed, slowly untangling himself from his lover and swam off. “We’ll see.” he teased, laughing more as Keith gave chase, the two swimming off into the deeper waters.


End file.
